


Bonds (The Ties that Bind Us)

by Allybabe747



Series: Bonds (The Ties that Bind Us) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, I'm Sorry, Lots of shit happens, Lucky One MV, M/M, Monster MV, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were safe. They thought that they wouldn't be found. They were wrong. Dead wrong. And they would pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds (The Ties that Bind Us)

They were once 12.

 

They were all caught at the same time in different parts of the globe. But they were all caught for the same reason. The reason which they had been running from for nearly their entire lives. They thought they would be safe if they split up. They wouldn’t cause any big scenes nor draw attention to themselves like they would if they were together. However they had thought wrong.

 

Jongin was taken in London. He had sensed that he was being followed. But how? He never stayed in the same place for more than 3 days. They came fast. They chased him across the city and through the station, through crowds of people. When he thought he had lost him, he was struck with a dart. Unable to teleport, he fell into darkness.

 

Zitao was subdued in Barcelona by the seemingly kind café owner. He had been frequenting that café since he had first arrived. They knew he was there them entire time. He hadn’t even stood a chance.

 

Chanyeol was secured in Arizona. His capture was difficult. His powers made it impossible for them to get close. A brief slip in concentration was his downfall. It gave them the opportunity to dart him. That day the forest burnt.

 

Berlin was where Minseok had taken refuge. The winter temperatures suited his powers just fine. He thought he was doing just fine blending in with the locals. Until that fateful day. Arriving home, everything seemed normal. He threw his exhausted body onto his beaten up couch. A sickly sweet smell wafted itself into the apartment and before he knew it his eyes had drifted shut.

 

Yifan encountered them in Canada while working at the docks. He was so focused on his task of unloading the boxes from the fishing boats that he hadn’t a clue when a hand covered his mouth and something sharp stabbed into his neck. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the moon.

 

Sehun was apprehended in Edinburgh. He had always liked children so when he saw an ad asking for a babysitter he jumped at the chance. He never should have taken the bait. Who would have thought they would have children do their dirty work. He never wanted to see a lollipop again.

 

Marseille is where Junmyeon had decided to call home. He had found a house that was situated in the middle of the woods, completely off the grid. His water source came from the lake on the property. He didn’t think that they would use his own element against him. They had slipped a little sedative into the lake and he didn’t figure it out quick enough.

 

Jongdae’s capture was much more violent. He was enjoying the morning view of the city when he was struck with the dart. Having quick reflexes he managed to pull it out before its full effect could take hold. Drowsy, he stumbled away from the ledge and walked on unsteady legs, trying to get as far away as possible. An arm wrapped itself around his neck in a choke hold. He socks the unknown attacked in the face, his grip slipping giving Jongdae an opportunity to escape. Before he could get any further a force collided with the back of his head and the world went dark.

 

Lyon was like a dream to Baekhyun. The city was beautiful, full of history. He knew he wasn’t there to sight see but he couldn’t help it. He often went out on night time escapades. That night wasn’t any different. Walking through the chapel he could hear footsteps that weren’t his own. When he would stop, so would they. They would speed up when he did and slow down in the same manner. Scared, he began to run and so did the others. As he ran the lights reacted to his emotions, shattering and going out. A misstep cause him to fall smashing his head onto the concrete. Before he could get a weight settled on his back. He felt a sharp pinch and his body began to relax. The city was plunged into darkness.

 

Luhan had wound up in Bucharest. It was a nice city. The people were kind yet kept to themselves and that suited him just fine. He spent most of his time held up in the little apartment that he had managed to acquire. His day had started off like any other. What he didn’t expect was a canister to smash through his window. He certainly didn’t expect to find himself on the floor moments later, body paralysed and mind drifting away.

 

Yixing found it incredibly easy to call Yunnan home. He told himself not to get comfortable, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about the city that calmed him. A kind old tea shop owner had given him refuge and Yixing couldn’t thank him enough. In return he helped around the shop and secretly dulled the old mans’ pain. He could heal his disease, but he sure could make it easier. When they came Yixing spotted them straight away. He knew he couldn’t fight them. The only thing he could do was keep them away from the old man. They were swift. Injecting him in record time. As he drifted away he only hoped that the old man would be alright.

 

In Colorado, Kyungsoo kept himself on the move. He also kept away from the major cities. He knew that if he needed to use his powers he needed to put a distance between him and them. It also made it easier for him to keep tabs on the others. Though it was faint, he could feel them anywhere is the globe, as long as they were on the ground. He sensed slight disturbances is everyone’s movements, which was the only warning he got before he was slammed to the ground. His arms were immobilised behind him and a knee placed in the middle of his back which kept him from getting up. He felt the unmistakable prick of a needle before his head started to spin. The only thing he could think was _they found us._

 

When they awoke they all found themselves surrounded by white. White walls. White bead sheets. White lights. White clothing. It was all so surgical that they didn’t even need to think why they were here. They knew. They wanted their powers and they would stop at nothing to get them. They called them abominations, monsters. But they knew who the real monsters were.

 

**~X~**

 

They were once 12.

 

Yifan was the first to perish and they all felt it. Despite the fact that they were all being kept in different sections of the compound. It was like a sword had been thrusted through their hearts. Their heads felt like they would split a part as the bond that kept them all connected together was forcefully broken. Only silence could be felt in the place that their once silly but strong willed leader once occupied in their minds.

 

Everyone took the loss hard, but no one as much as Zitao did. Not only did he lose a friend and leader, he also lost a lifelong partner. His soulmate. His bonded. The pain and despair that he felt was easily conveyed through the bond they all shared. If Yifan’s loss wasn’t enough to bring them to tears then Zitao’s pain sure was.

 

However they couldn’t understand how or why Yifan had died. Weren’t they to special to get rid of? Didn’t they want their powers? It wasn’t until weeks later that they found out the truth. The scientists would taunt them as they were being tested on and their powers pushed to the limits. One of them let slip that they had found Yifan’s power of flight obsolete. That they didn’t have any special purpose for them. So they got rid of him.

 

The news crushed them for Yifan had always loved his powers. The way the wind would feel on his skin when he was in the air. The way his eyes would light up in excitement. They would never get to see that again.

 

The scientists thought that the loss of their leader would make them more compliant, however it had the exact opposite effect on them all.

 

They would show their defiance at any opportunity. Whether it be ignoring their commands by staying in the cells when they were told to get out, refusing to eat the food given to them and using their powers again the scientists, guards and nurses, resulting in them being either shocked to unconsciousness or in the cases of Jongdae and Kyungsoo sedated as the shocks had no effect on them. Their bodies being immune to electricity.

 

As a result, the technology department developed a collar which blocked the usage of their powers, though not before another tragedy happened.

 

12 had turned to 11 and then 11 turned to 10.

 

Luhan was the next to go.

 

His powers were causing too many problems. He had been deemed too dangerous and destructive and he was taken out. Though not before he destroyed an entire wing of the compound. The others had felt the rumbles before the familiar pain of another bond disappearing in their minds had vanished.

 

This time it was Sehun who had to feel the pain of their bonded being taken away from them. Two of their oldest were now gone and two of their youngest were feeling the emotional repercussions of said losses.

 

From then on, life in captivity became a lot harder. The scientists were becoming increasingly frustrated. Not only about their subjects continued disobedience but also at their inability to find out how their powers worked, what made them tick. They could neutralise them, but they had come to a brick wall when it came to extracting and recreating them.

 

The guards were given permission to rough them up, free to do anything they pleased as long as it didn’t kill them. They were beaten on a regular basis. Their bodies covered in bruises and cuts. Bones broken and left on the brink of death.

 

One day they went too far.

 

Now there were only 9.

 

Zitao was gone. Choked on his own blood. Help hadn’t arrived quick enough to save him. All Yixing could do was watch as his little brother struggled to breath as his lungs filled with blood. All he could do was hold him in his arms as his desperate gasps stopped and the light left his eyes. All he could do after it was over was hold his unmoving body tight and cry as another bond disappeared. He may have been gifted with the power of healing, but there was a limit to how much he could fix. He was too late and as a result another one of them was gone.

 

The guards were more careful after that. After one of them had been beaten they would take Yixing out of his cell and order him to heal his friends- his brothers. It hurt him deeply to see his brother’s beaten and broken forms. All he could do was try and take the pain away.

 

He worried the most for Jongdae and Baekhyun. They had always been mouthy. Quick to come out with sassy comebacks and remarks, unlike Minseok and Kyungsoo who were quiet by nature. Even jailed, they hadn’t changed. They would taunt the guards, give it back just as hard as they received. They were so similar in that aspect. It was probably a defining factor that identified them as a bonded pair. Yixing warned them when he healed them. Warned them that there was only so far that they could push them.

 

It didn’t take long for the rope to snap.

 

Yixing was escorted to Jongdae’s cell only to be met with a sight that he never though he would see. Jongdae was curled up on the floor. But that wasn’t what startled him the most. It was the fact that he was naked. Yixing could see his clothes tossed in a corner, blood staining the white material. Jongdae’s body was shaking as if it were cold, but Yixing knew that it wasn’t the cold that had caused his shaking.

 

Yixing walked over to Jongdae’s trembling body.

 

“Jongdae…” he calls out gently. He reaches out to touch him but retracts his hand quickly when Jongdae flinches and whimpers. A spark of hurt flashes through him before he pushes it down. Trying again, Yixing carefully places his hand on Jongdae’s head. He flinches again but not as much as the first time. He slowly pries his eyes open and his body relaxes slightly when he sees that it’s Yixing.

 

“Yixing.” Says Jongdae, voice hoarse and broken. “They-they…”

 

“Oh Jongdae.” Breathes Yixing. He doesn’t even need to finish what he was trying to tell him. The evidence lied on his body. He had bruises on his hips, thighs, throat and wrists. Blood and semen coated his thighs. There was no denying what had transpired.

 

Yixing gathers him up into his arms and holds him as he cries. He holds him until his tears run out and he calms down. It’s only then that Yixing cleans him. First he heals his wounds before using his discarded clothing to clean up his body. After that he wraps Jongdae’s body in hid bed sheets before placing him on the bed. He sits with him, carding his fingers through his hair before he falls to sleep. It’s only them that he lets his own tears fall.

 

Two days later he’s pulled into Baekhyun’s room. The guards had been a bit too rough on him again. Yixing rushes over to heal his injuries but Baekhyun stops him before he can do anything.

 

“Please. You need to tell me if Jongdae’s alright. Please tell me he’s okay. You saw him didn’t you?” Pleads Baekhyun, sounding desperate for any news on his lover. Yixing had completely forgot that Baekhyun would have been able to know something was wrong with Jongdae. They are bonded after all.

 

Yixing wants to lie so bad, wants to tell him that he’s completely fine, but Yixing’s always been bad a lying and is to honest for his own good. So he has no choice but to tell him everything.

 

By the end of it Baekhyun is a mixture of distraught and furious.

 

“Those bastards. Those mother fucking bastards!” he yells. “How dare they touch him! They’ll pay. I swear I’ll make them pay. Just you wait. When I get out of here they’re all dead meat.”

 

Yixing couldn’t help but share his sentiment. They’ll pay for everything that they’ve done.

 

That was two months ago.

 

**~X~**

Alarms rang throughout the entire compound, sparks of light flashing at even intervals turning the once white corridors blood red. The staff were panicking. How could this happen? The compound was secure, wasn’t it? Wrong.

 

They had been wrong to think that those cells would be enough to contain them forever. There’s always a flaw. It was all a matter of time, and it seemed as if their time was up. It happened like a row of dominos.

 

It started with Baekhyun. The grin that painted itself on his face was almost manic, bordering on insane when his cell door was opened. Like usual, the guards stood by the door waiting for him to meet them and also like usual he remained where he was. Annoyed, they made their way into the cell, however, they had missed one major detail.

 

Baekhyun was no longer wearing his collar.

 

As they came closer his hands started to light up and the familiar warmth that spread throughout his body made him smile even wider. He had missed this. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

 

A white light engulfed the room, making the guards scream in pain. The light left as suddenly as it came, revealing both of the men cowering on the floor. Swiftly, he hit both of them in the back of the head, rendering them unconscious. He could have killed them in cold blood but he didn’t know if he wanted to cross that line. Even after everything that they had been through, he still wanted to say that he had kept his morality.

 

Closing the cell door behind him he quietly made his way down the corridor, destination in mind. On his many trips through the compound, he had managed to memorise the route to the control room. Getting there- thankfully the trip had been uninterrupted- he knocks on the door. When the door opens he strikes without warning, incapacitating the operators in the same way he had done to the guards earlier.

 

Eyes briefly scanning the controls, he finds the button that he’s looking for.

 

_CELL DOORS: DISENGAGE_

As the doors begin to open and the alarms sound, he smiles. It’s time.

 

Chanyeol is the first to exit his cell. At first he’s confused but that soon disappears when he spots an excited looking Baekhyun running towards him. Before he can say a thing Baekhyun is grapping onto his hand and pulling him away. Baekhyun pulls him into a room and pushes him into a sitting position on the ground.

 

“What are you-“ starts Chanyeol.

 

“Shush. I need to concentrate.” Baekhyun says shortly. He yanks Chanyeol’s head into a bowed position. Chanyeol is about to voice a question before he feels Baekhyun fiddling this his collar. Moments after he hears a click and the collar falls into his lap.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Baekhyun cuts off. “We need to find the others so I can take theirs off as well.”

 

Not giving Chanyeol room to argue he grabs his hand and pulls him up. Before he knows it both of them are running back through the halls.

 

They find Minseok and Junmyeon first. Both are being cornered. Junmyeon has a hand pressed to his stomach and is leaning against the wall while Minseok stands in front of him, defending him. They don’t even have a chance to register Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s arrival before Baekhyun Is yelling at them.

 

“CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!”

 

Doing as their told they all close their eyes, hearing shouts of pain and feeling themselves being surrounded by warmth. When that warmth disappears they slowly open their eyes. They see the guards on the ground, unmoving and Baekhyun and Chanyeol panting in front of them.

 

“Guys…” Junmyeon says weakly, looking like he wants to cry. He surges forward and wraps both Baekhyun and Chanyeol into hug.

 

Knowing that they don’t have time to be standing around, they pull away.

 

“Here, let me take off your collar.” Baekhyun says to them. Soon, both of their collars are lying on the floor. Holding his hand out, Minseok watches as ice starts to form in his palm and he smiles. It felt good being able to use his powers after so long.

 

“Do you know where the others are?” asks Junmyeon. He had pushed the tears back. Now’s not the time to let their emotions get the better of them.

 

“No.” Baekhyun says simply before they’re off again. Baekhyun thanks the gods that they had found Minseok and Junmyeon because he doubts that he and Chanyeol would have been able to take out all of the guards by themselves. It’s like they had become a beacon. All off a sudden it felt like all of the guards in the compound were around them.

 

Flashes of ice, water, fire and light could be seen as they went against the guards. Baekhyun used his light to stun while Minseok and Junmyeon quickly rendered the guards unconscious. Chanyeol used his only when necessary. It was easy for things to go wrong. The halls were soon littered with the unconscious bodies of the guards. By the time they had finished they with this gave of guards they were dripping with sweat. It had been too long since they had used their powers and it was taking a toll on them.

 

Turning the corner a body runs straight in Chanyeol’s chest. On instinct, he goes to hit the person only to immediately halt his actions when his eyes make contact with a pair of wide ones. Chanyeol arms suddenly wraps around the person, squeezing him tight, which the person return with the same vigour.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol breathes, voice filled with wonder and disbelief.

 

“Yeol.” Kyungsoo murmers.

 

“The reunion’s going to have to wait.” Cuts in Baekhyun. He doesn’t mean to sound rude but they really need to get moving.

 

Taking off Kyungsoo’s collar takes no time at all seeing as Baekhyun had now had a lot of experience. And before long they’re setting off again.

 

It’s another 10 minutes before they see some of the others. By that time they’re covered in scrapes and bruises. Two bodies crash into them without warning. Minseok finds himself on the floor, winded and with two bodies lying on top of him.

 

“Shit! Hyung.” Is what he hears before the weight on his chest is lifted and he is able to breathe properly again. Looking up from his position on the floor, he identifies the bodies that had crashed into him as Jongin and Yixing. Still slightly dazed, Junmyeon helps his bonded to his feet and is tackled into a hug by Jongin.

 

“I’m sorry hyung!” apologises Jongin.

 

“No. It’s fine Jongin.” He says, patting Jongin lightly on the head.

 

Jongin is then forcibly removed from Minseok’s hold by Baekhyun who takes off his collar which drops to the floor alongside Yixing’s which he had already taken off.

 

“We still need to find Sehun and Jongdae.” Says Kyungsoo.

 

 _Jongdae._ Oh how Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see his bonded. His heart had been longing to see him since they had first been separated.

 

Baekhyun is jolted out of his thoughts when he hears a scream. A familiar scream which sends him into a panic and before anyone can stop him he has bolted towards it, the others behind him trying to catch up.

 

What he sees makes him blood run cold. There is Jongdae, on the floor, hands gripping his side and blood escaping through his fingers, staining his hands and white clothes red. Sehun is standing in front of him acting as a shield, separating the guards from Jongdae. He looks scared. Sehun hates conflict, never being one to jump into a fight but the picture of him defending Jongdae makes Baekhyun feel like a proud parent.

 

Sprinting, Baekhyun completely neglects to use his powers, instead he runs straight into the offenders, tackling them to the ground like a football player. The others had caught up enough to see Baekhyun tackle the guards to the ground and they were amazed that someone so little (a part from Kyungsoo) could so that much power.

 

Yixing reaches them first and he immediately knocks the guards out with his power. Simply put, Yixing’s powers dealt with energy. He could transfer energy from himself to another, healing/ rejuvenating them. It could also work in reverse with him taking energy from another, giving him a boost and leaving the other weak.

 

Junmyeon pulls Sehun into a hug, the former beginning to cry and Junmyeon being the mother his is comforts him like a real one would.

 

Baekhyun crawls over to Jongdae who is now sitting up. When he see Baekhyun coming over to him he smiles, though Baekhyun can still see the grimace of pain on his face. Baekhyun cups Jongdae’s face in his hands and Jongdae’s eyes fall shut, trying to treasure and familiarise Baekhyun’s touch after so long. Baekhyun feels a nudge to his side and he looks over and sees Yixing.

 

“Here, move over and I’ll heal him.” He says. Baekhyun shuffles over but doesn’t break contact with Jongdae. As Yixing heals him Baekhyun watches as the pain slowly disappears from Jongdae’s face and he can hear conversations behind him but he filters them out, focusing on Jongdae.

 

When Yixing is finished he takes his hands away and through the hole in Jongdae’s shirt he can see smooth skin and he releases the breath that he hadn’t even known he was holding. Without a word he brings Jongdae’s head to rest on his chest while he reaches behind and takes off the collar.

 

“Sehunnie come here.” He says after he had finished with taking off Jongdae’s collar, his hands making a ‘come here’ gesture. Tearing himself away from Junmyeon’s hold he kneels down, allowing Baekhyun to take his of as well. With all of their collars off everyone somehow feels lighter. Baekhyun stands up, offering a hand to Jongdae who takes it. When he’s standing Baekhyun winds an arm around his waist, keeping him close.

 

“What do we do now.” Asks Kyungsoo, big eyes looking around the group, hoping someone had the answer. They all look at each other trying to come up with a solution. Baekhyun hadn’t really thought this far ahead.

 

“Um, I think I have an idea.” Says Jongdae, voice small. They all stare at him, curios but also concerned. Neither of them had heard Jongdae’s voice like this before. Aware of their gazes, Jongdae tenses slightly, Baekhyun rubbing small circles into his hip with his thumb which does the job in relaxing him.

 

“Kyungsoo, can you tell how far we are from outside?”

 

“Maybe. Just give me a second.” Says Kyungsoo. He closes his eyes and a concentrated look come onto his face while his right foot taps lightly on the ground. After little while his eyes open again. “The shortest is 1.1 kilometres west from our current position.” Is what he says.

 

With that information Jongdae now turns towards Jongin. “Jongin, do you think you’ll be able to teleport us all out?”

 

Jongin bites his lip, looking a bit unsure. “It’s difficult when I don’t have an exact picture of where I’m going and I’ve never tried to teleport this many people before.” He says.

 

“But you can do it though, right?” pipes up Chanyeol, who looks at him like a hopeful puppy.

 

“I think so…” he says after a brief silence.

 

“What do we have to lose?” says Yixing.

 

“Okay, I need everyone to hold on to me. Form a circle.” Order Jongin and all do as he says. To Jongin’s right is Yixing then, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun, Junmyeon and finally Minseok.

 

“How far should I go hyung?” Jongin asks Jongdae.

 

“2 kilometres west. That should be enough.”

 

Jongin nods. “Hold onto each other’s hands tight. I don’t want anyone getting separated. Who knows where you would end up.” With that Jongin closes his eyes and instructs the others to do the same. They all feel a pulling feeling before everything goes black for a second before their feet come into contact with dirt.

 

They open their eyes in time to see Jongin collapse, thankfully Yixing manages to catch him before he can hit the ground. The first thing they notice is the wind as it dances across their bodies. Laughter can be heard as Sehun starts manipulating it, making little swirls of wind and without either of them realising it, they all have matching smiles on their faces.

 

“It’s not over yet.” Comes Jongdae’s voice and they all turn towards him. He’s looking at the compound, an unreadable expression is painted on his face. Without warning he places a knee on the ground which is immediately followed by his palms which smash onto the ground in front of him. Suddenly sparks come from his hands and they all witness as the sparks travel from Jongdae’s hands towards the compound. Moments later an explosion erupts from the compound which lights up there area. The heat can be felt from where they are all standing.

 

They all stand and watch all the prison that they were kept in for 2 years crumbles and burns. Even Jongin who was passed out just a minute ago opens his eyes to witness the sight. They don’t stay long. They spot an unoccupied van a short distance away and after a short search Minseok finds the keys which he gives to Junmyeon. As the all climb into the back Junmyeon starts the engine and they’re off. They have no idea where they are, or where they’re going but they keep on driving.

 

Hours later they are greeted with the pleasant sight of the sun rising just as a forest comes up on the left. Killing the engine they exit the van and spread themselves out in various positions across the side of the road on the edge of the forest.

 

Yixing and Jongin are leaned up against a tree, hands joined and Jongin’s head resting on Yixing shoulder, whispering words no one else can hear to each other.

 

Sehun is squished in between Minseok and Junmyeon who each have an arm wrapped around his waist, their other hand holding one of Sehun’s each. For someone so tall, he looks so small cuddled between them, almost like a child sitting between his parents.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are situated on a fallen log. Kyungsoo is parked on Chanyeol’s lap, his hands resting on top of Chanyeol’s which are clasped over Kynugsoo’s stomach. Chanyeol’s chin is hooked on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and their cheeks pressed up against each other.

 

And finally there is Baekhyun and Jongdae. They’re sitting on the hood on the van. Baekhyun has his back leaned up again the windshield, legs spread out in front of him. Jongdae sits in between them, back flush up against Baekhyun’s chest. Jongdae’s arms are folded on his own chest but that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from holding his hands in his own, their fingers intertwined with each other’s. Baekhyun buries his face into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder and neck, pressing a quick kiss their and he can feel Jongdae leaning more into him.

 

And that’s how they all sit, watching as the sun they had been taken away from for so long rise. The sky turning from shades of orange to pinks and from yellows to blue. No one says a thing, though there is much to be said. For now they’ll just enjoy what’s right in front of them.

 

As the sun rises they hold on to each other, not wanting to let them slip away. There’s still a lot for them to talk about. They each have fears, new and old. They’re all broken, but they put each other back together again. Their wounds will heal. New, happier memories will replace the bad ones. It’s a given that the nights will be restless as their minds are plagued with nightmares of what has happened and of what if’s, but together they’ll work through them, comfort each other as the tears fall.

 

One thing that will never go away is the absence of their fallen brothers, friends and lovers. The pain will get easier, but it will never fade. All they can do is live for them and keep their memory alive.

 

The road ahead of them won’t be an easy one, but they’ll survive.

 

They’ll look to the future for they are the lucky ones.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this little idea has been bubbling inside of my head since the MV's came out and now that I finally have time I decided to finally put it into words. I based most of the pairings in this fic from the members interactions in the MV's so I'm sorry if your not one to usually ship certain members. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment or asks questions about anything in the story! I'll try my best to answer them. This is the longest single fic that I have written to I know I still need a lot of practice.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Just in clase you don't already know or need clarifying
> 
> -Baekhyun (Light)  
> -Jongdae (Lightning/Electricity)  
> -Luhan (Telekinesis/Telepathy)  
> -Sehun (Wind/Air)  
> -Junmyeon (Water)  
> -Minseok (Ice)  
> -Yifan (Flight)  
> -Zitao (Time)  
> -Jongin (Teleportation)  
> -Yixing (Healing)  
> -Chanyeol (Fire)  
> -Kyungsoo (Earth)
> 
> Also, another EXO story by me called Paint. Both available on AO3 and AFF


End file.
